


Space (or Lack Thereof)

by orphan_account



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So this is why you keep running over to my house.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space (or Lack Thereof)

“Sit anywhere you like ze!” Marisa chirped happily, waving her hand to welcome the doll-maker into her home.   
  
“Sit… where… exactly?” Alice looked around, finding no available surface that could be used to sit. Chairs were decked to one side, books and other various objects mounted on top of them. The floor was mostly covered in paper (research documents, maybe?) and remnants of failed spells (is that black thing a burnt mushroom? Alice doubted it, but she wasn’t too keen on finding out it’s true identity either). And If there was a table in this room, Alice couldn’t find it amongst the flurry of junk scattered about.  
  
“…good point.”   
  
“So this is why you keep running over to my house.”


End file.
